El rey negro
by KathyAV
Summary: ¿Bella se dejaría seducir a los encantos de Emmett? Apenas lo conoció en un bar, desde ahí su vida empieza a tener cambios repentinos recibiendo la atención única de él. Lo que no sabía ella, era que caería en un mundo negro y oscura sexualidad del hombre. OOC y AU - Short Fic.
1. Capítulo uno

**Disclaimer****:** La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío por ahora mientras voy escribiendo. Las peticiones de mis amigas, queriendo otro ShortFic de Emmett y Bella aquí va sin más. Será de dos o tres capítulos, dependiendo de la trama. :B

**Recomendación musical:** Sex on fire - Kings of Leon

* * *

**EL REY NEGRO**

Sus dedos magníficos, largos y gruesos molestaban sobre el teclado del portátil, su vista en la pantalla mientras iba leyendo y redactando. Un mensaje; él llevaba un nudo en la garganta que le era difícil de tragar. Como si pudiese tolerar la tensión creada en la laringe. Era una carta de despedida que él realizaba a su novia. La definitiva acción por el cual estaba indispuesto verla. La última palabra la tenía él, y había tomado la decisión de entregárselo personalmente. Obviamente él se ocultaría con una gran máscara. Y, eso era lo que él podía hacer sin dificultades para no dar vuelta atrás.

En el presente año, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella. Casi él podía desnudarla con solo contemplarla, un azul intenso como el mar fragoso. Y los de ella, apenas rozaba entre el amarillo tenue con el verde, una mezcla exótica. Transparentes e impresionantes. Sin nada de tapujos y ni qué encubrir. Con una mirada bastaba remover todas las entrañas en cada mujer. Pero aquella fina silueta y baja lo había enclaustrado más de la cuenta en tiempo.

No había tiempo para razonar, más todo lo que él hizo fue regalar una sonrisa amplia y nívea. El bullicio del bar entorpecía si él deseaba liberar con su voz potente y gruesa. Benevolente y atrapante. Se acercó a ella con una copa en mano y le susurró a su oído.

─ Preciosura, ¿qué hace tan solita, aquí en el bar?- Él tuvo el descaro de retirarse pronto, ya le había regalado una sesión de su fragancia potente masculina. Sus testosteronas que derribaban toda regla en una mujer.

Ella, ni se inmutó. No sintió ese arrecho que él emanaba. Su rostro era una frialdad implacable. Sin embargo él, le regaló una sonrisa derrochadora. Intentó en todo momento que ella bajara la guardia. Se sintió enjaulado buscando atacar y demoler la reja en la mujer.

─ No soy su preciosura.- Ella alzó una ceja imponente y enseñó una sonrisa fría.

Contradiciendo él, con amabilidad paso su dedo en el hombro de ella bajando un poco. No esperaba porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba distinto a las demás. Por su parte él sentía que ella tenía algo en su interior. No era la delicadeza en la tersa epidermis, pero sí, una morbosidad excitante que él quería meterse en el terreno minado.

─ ¿Es usted así siempre para responder?- Susurró bajo intentando calmar la flagelación del instante.

─ Sí, cuando idiotas intentan sobornarme para una plática de pendejos.- Se levantó ella y bebió el último trago de su margarita. Se retiró tan pronto de este paraíso sedicioso.

Ella jamás había visto a un hombre así tan arrogante, pero sí su cuerpo había experimentado un viaje de mariposas en toda su torrente sanguínea. Una abogada sutil, la dama del hielo como la apodaban ella. No permitía que en ningún caso perdiera siempre cuando su cliente fuera inocente.

En su mente, Bella Swan le corroía las imágenes brutales de éste hombre incógnito. Era musculoso, alto, prepotente. Hasta pensaba que era un imbécil hueco. Por qué le había permitido regalar una sonrisa a ese idiota, creyó que tenía todo el control de la situación. La cercanía del hombre, su fragancia la había puesto pendeja, emanaba un perfume elegante y magnífico. Juraba que nunca había olisqueado intensamente. Tuvo que tomar muchos respiros para aplacar su revolución en las entrañas. Confirmó con un movimiento de caderas en la silla del conductor que iba manejando. Una humedad impredecible en su braga.

Echó toda maldición por el camino al regreso a su casa, golpeaba al timón como si el carro tuviese la culpa de su necesidad. Aparcó su carro y se bajó agotada mentalmente, pero muy frustrada. Con la cartera en su mano buscó las llaves y caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de su casa. Entre escalones admiró en su celular si tenía algún pendiente pero nada novedoso. Entró a su guarida personal, solitaria pero cálida. Ella misma decoró a su gusto en cada habitación y recoveco. Los colores eran tipo otoñales, era su predilecto momento cuando llegaba esta estación.

Enervada, frustrada y complicada quería gritar. Debía ser la tensión del último caso que vivió unas horas antes. Pensó que ir a un bar iba a tener una distracción, todo cuando en su mente volvió a revivir este recuerdo. Por un instante apretó su mano en puño y volvió a aplicarse un mantra. _-"Tú puedes Bella Swan. No necesitas ningún tonto para el sexo"-_ Se miró a sí misma en el espejo del baño, se había lavado el rostro quitando todo rastro del maquillaje. Aquella sombra que ocultaba las ojeras de la cara. Su ceño se arrugó intentando calmarse, tenía una dificultad cuando veía hacia la ducha. Un relámpago de recuerdo. Su ex-novio que la había abandonado sin dar una explicación sencilla. Largas lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos y se sintió dominada del sufrimiento. Odió este momento pasarse por sus ojos los dedos a quitar con impotencia la humedad. Suspiró una vez más y caminó hasta la cama. Cansada, demolida mentalmente se acunó embriagándose de su propio olor y cerró sus ojos cuando apagó la lámpara. Ella quería una noche sin tormentas mentales, que el pasado no la ocupara si necesitaba realmente dormir sin pesadillas.

La mañana llegó, el sol alumbrando la habitación con claridad. Se removió poco a poco ya que había amanecido bocarriba. Sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz y suspiró sintiéndose satisfecha. Había sido una noche tranquila. Increíble de creer pero así fue. Era un sábado, por eso tuvo la decisión de ir al bar el día anterior creyendo que iba a conseguir algo para distraerse. Pronto su rostro enmudeció cuando recordó al hombre grande. Se mordió el labio e inspiró anhelando una dosis de libertinaje. Sexo lo que más amaba ella. Silenciosa y calmada. Su ex-novio había sido un hombre corriente para ella. Pensó que él era el único que la llenaba y la satisfacía completamente.

Negándose a sí misma se levantó y preparó su desayuno. El día estaba espléndido y necesitaba quemar la tensión acumulada de la semana. Por eso había optado en un fugaz momento de quemar calorías con la sexualidad. Y ese hombre la trastornó completamente. Fue su decisión que barrió toda seguridad en ella y prefirió escaparse antes de perjudicarse. Pensó qué hacer y ya tenía el plan en sus manos. Se cambió frente al espejo del closet. Un pantalón sudadera color blanco, un top que realzaba sus pequeños senos con un relleno considerable para su fisionomía. Se sentía admirable y coqueta por unos segundos, con una sonrisa ladeada. Volvió a negarse y se cogió el cabello con una coleta quedando colgado.

Los olores de la mañana estaban repletos de flores y naturaleza. Puro aire que ella aprovechaba en la época de primavera. Le daba este toque tranquilizador de verde y soledad impúdica mientras ella trotaba. Llevaba puesto unas gafas oscuras y música al rescate. Pop frenético era dueño de la atención en ella. Se internó en el parque sublevado de muchísimos arboles en todo. Era como una manzana completa y se refugiaba allí cada ocho días. Hizo ejercicios de estiramientos y calentamientos para retomar el trote más rápido y correr. Así su cuerpo se sentiría agotado pero renovado. Como una maratón de desfogue sexual, no se podía comparar pero no tenía opciones.

En su mente volvió a golpear el misterioso hombre y tuvo que tragar con dificultad. Sus hormonas revolucionaron reiteradamente y se dio el gusto de probar como era él físicamente si podía desnudarlo. Claro que sí, pero quedaba insatisfecha sin saber cómo estaba dotado de músculos fierros en cada extremidad y torso. Hasta se lamió los labios si encontraba las barritas para acariciarlas y besarlas con gustazo. Suspiro trayéndose a la realidad y bajó la velocidad del trote. Se sintió húmeda, frustrada y se permitió apoyar sus antebrazos en la baranda, estaba en el puente.

El agua era cristalina bajo sus pies y tranquila. No había turbiedad en ella. El olor volvió a traerla de regreso buscándolo a su alrededor. Era el mismo que había se había topado ayer. El misterioso hombre que por culpa de sus hormonas se alejó. No lo encontró mas sus latidos del corazón estaban en una taquicardia. Se preguntaba porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así con el extraño.

Emprendió de vuelta a la casa, aun en sus fosas nasales capturaban el olor asombroso. Quería saber más de él. Distraída iba mirando a un costado y la gafa le tapaba el frente suyo que cuando se pegó contra un tronco creyó por un momento que el árbol había caminado en toda la mitad para golpearse con él. Cayó al suelo y miro delante, se dio cuenta que era el mismo hombre. ¡Santa Madre de la vida! Estaba sudado en la frente y en el cuello. Le caían gotas gruesas como si fuese un espectáculo para ella. Se mordió la mejilla interna para evitar gemir, mas sus labios se fruncieron.

─ ¡Oh! Disculpa señorita.- Él se veía divertido de haber sido atropellado. Extendió su mano para ayudarla, sin embargo las cejas de ella se elevaron y tomó la mano sin rechistar. No quería volver a hacer el feo.

─ Perdón a usted por mi descortesía ayer y ahora que iba distraída.- Se mordió el labio inconscientemente. Para el hombre era un acto tan puro e inocente que lo debilitó sin piedad. Pronto pudo resguardarse en la máscara de tranquilidad. Él se encogió de los hombros negando con su cabeza.

─ No hay problema señorita.- Tenía su mano enlazada a la de ella y aprovecho este momento. ─ Un placer señorita, mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy- Su sonrisa se ensanchó, como si hubiese un compromiso bajo esos labios.

Ella se enrojeció, pero captó enseguida que tenía las gafas por lo que él no podía ver que tanto se había hecho el deleite bajo la camisa delgada pegada al torso grueso. Remarcado de músculos lleno de lujuria. Se retorció un poco y susurró bajo.

─ Mi nombre es Bella Swan. Licenciada en leyes.- Se permitió curvar sus labios a una sonrisa tierna de ella. Ante el mundo extraño, ella era extrovertida, pero una vez la conocían muy bien, era introvertida. Para sus vivencias le tocó valerse por sí misma, sus padres habían sufrido una tragedia terrenal. Un tractor que había perdido los estribos llegándose a derribar el carro por delante, allí iban sus seres amados. Dejándola sola, totalmente sola, no tenía hermanos por ello era hija única.

Él actuó complaciente ante la sonrisa de ella y soltó la mano forjando respeto. A su vez declaró su profesión.

─ Soy empresario señorita Swan. Mi corporación produce distintas piezas para automotores.-

─ Hmm qué bueno Sr. McCarthy. ¿Es así?- Alzó una ceja demostrando diversión mientras se quitaba los lentes descubriendo la sensibilidad en su visión.

Él no esperó esta acción, pero lo puso a mil. Tenía curiosidad por descubrir quién era ella. A pesar de que los ojos de ella no era más que una frazada cubierta de su temple. Se dio cuenta que era una ternura y arrojaba dulzura despiadada. Regresó un segundo y asintió con su cabeza.

─ Caminemos, si desea Bella.- Tan pronto olvidó el carácter de seguirla llamándola por su apellido. Eso indicaba el respeto, mas no había confianza. Para ella, su nombre sonó a miel de los labios masculinos. Suspiró y dio una afirmación inmediata.

─ Sí, por favor.- Pensó qué preguntar o qué hacer para entablar una conversa trivial. Hacía dos años que no había vuelto a tener contacto con personas ajenas con un fin de amistad. Con sus clientes, era otra persona para ensañar su profesión.

Caminaron ellos por el mismo canal de la pequeña vía para peatones. Él sopló fuerte, inhalando el aire puro calmando el ferviente deseo de sentirla en sus profundidades. Ella lo había disparado, no tenía razón de ser. Era una mujer simple para su gusto. Más allá de sus ojos había algo en ella y lo ocultaba como una pared invisible. Tras el silencio cómodo retomó la plática.

─ Cuénteme Bella, aparte de trabajar en leyes. ¿A qué se dedica en tiempos libres?- Ella lo miró de reojo tiernamente.

─ No tengo mucha actividad, salvo salir a trotar para quitarme el mundo de estrés en mi espalda.- Se alzó los hombros despreocupadamente. No le importaba que alguien se introdujera en su vida personal. ─ Sin embargo, me gusta leer.- Sonrió tranquila. Emmett la miró de reojo y asintió.

─ ¿Eres soltera, en relación, casada, viuda, o todas las anteriores?- Se permitió soltar una carcajada estruendosa. Se había divertido en este segundo mientras ella lo miraba con las cejas alzadas acompañándolo con una risilla pequeña.

─ Soy soltera. Y ¿usted?- Quiso probar antes con un vistazo a algunas de sus manos si había rastro de anillo, pero no encontró allí nada.

─ También, estoy soltero.- Sonrió socarronamente. ─ ¿Quiere beber algo conmigo Bella?- Señaló hacia una de las casetas móviles. Había sillas para acomodarse y darse un descanso mientras se hidrataban con jugos naturales. Ella lo miró de soslayo, y susurró bajo con un sí. Ambos caminaron en silencio a la caseta y él ofreció primero la butaca alta de madera. Sin meditar, se sentó ella tirando sus piernas bajo la barra plegada y ayudada de la caseta. Ambos pidieron jugos, cada uno con su fruta preferida. Se permitieron descansar un momento del ajetreo del cuerpo. Por parte de ella lo miraba ladeada y suspiro por el brazo del hombre flexionado. Músculo de acero inconfundible. Él tenía la mirada perdida evitándola un momento, se sentía caprichoso de su deseo.

Terminó su bebida y se dio el bienestar de girar el rostro para verla. Allí estaba tan radiante y frágil. Algo le decía que tuvo un pasado tormentoso. Pagó por adelantado los jugos mientras saboreaba sus labios con la lengua, había rastros del hidratante. Ella lo miro y se estremeció ante tal pecado. Se sintió celosa de la lengua allí y quería probar aquellos labios carnosos diminutos para morder y succionar. Emmett la interrumpió arrebatándola del dilema mental taciturno.

─ ¿Puedo invitarla a mi apartamento?- Señaló hacia un edificio que quedaba a unas calles. Nada improbable que ambos vivían cerca. Ella lo miró con duda.

─ No se si sea correcto que ir Sr. McCarthy.- Se mordió la mejilla interna por no mostrar dudas. Debía ser fuerte ante la tentación. Él alzó una ceja y sonrío maliciosamente.

─ Todavía me llama por el apellido. Por favor, llámeme por mi nombre.- Ella sonrió ante la deliciosa petición y suspiró.

─ De acuerdo, te llamaré Emmett. ¿Está bien?- Él no esperó como la voz de ella arrullaba su nombre. Se escuchaba como un coro de ángeles exclusivos.

─ No te arrepentirás si vas a mi apartamento. Puedo enseñarte la excelente vista a la ciudad y podemos conocernos más. Sólo, si quieres.- Sonrió él infantilmente y se levantó viendo que el vaso de ella estaba libre del líquido, extendió su mano. Ella lo tomó sin problemas y se levantó a acompañarlo en la caminata.

─ Me has convencido. No soy fácil para aceptar.-

Caminaron juntos emprendiendo por dos calles más, una avenida llena de tráfico. Estaban en el lugar de la clase social alta. ¿Cómo ella había llegado a quedar allí en este lugar? Con su esfuerzo, disciplina y casos ganados llegó a este nivel, sus padres no le habían dejado muchas pertenencias, pero sí, permitió que desde el cielo ellos la cuidaran en silencio. El color de los ojos de ella se había vuelto más brillante. Emmett en su conflicto mental susurró bajo.

─ Eres una mujer sola. Tu esencia denota esta característica.- Ella giró su rostro y lo vio allí. Él la había desnudado sin decoro, había visto su más recóndita alma que nadie podía llegar tan viable. Arrugó su ceño y exhaló.

─ Sí. Lo soy.- Tan solo pudo decir aquello y no quería expandir más la lectura en su alma. Volvió a bajar la vista para evitarlo. Él se quejó en silencio por privarla de sus ojos.

─ ¿Te sientes mal Bella?- Guardó silencio para no incomodarla más mientras llegaban al susodicho edificio de treinta pisos. Él vivía en el piso veinte, su número favorito. Tras el silencio doloroso entre ellos, ella rompió el hielo susurrando bajo.

─ No estoy acostumbrada a que los demás lleguen tan profundo en mí. Soy muy celosa de mi privacidad.- Alzó su rostro y lo miró. Él estaba muy pendiente hasta de sus acciones pequeñas, le regaló una sonrisa enseguida.

─ De acuerdo, perdón si te incomodé Bella.- Señaló el edificio para cambiar de tema y animarla. ─ Aquí vivo yo preciosa.- Sonrió ampliamente. Ella escuchó este adjetivo ablandándola interiormente, se sintió pequeña y se dio el encanto de aceptar el apodo como un desliz más. Debía vivir el presente y no vivir de las consecuencias pasadas.

Ambos entraron hasta que la recepcionista brilló con su sonrisa hacia el macho. Él señaló a su nueva amiga y le dijo que tuviese en cuenta para las próximas entradas. Aquella mujer aceptó teniéndolo en cuenta mientras la miraba de arriba abajo con una sonrisa glacial. Bella se sintió escudriñada, desvestida ante el análisis de esta mujer. Resopló escondiéndose tras el cuerpo musculoso del hombre y siguieron hasta el ascensor.

Entre sonrisas cómplices en el viaje de la caja trasladadora al piso veinte, él le había bromeado que la recepcionista se había puesto celosa, puesto que no se le conocía en él mujeres a su apartamento íntimo. No cabía de sorpresa en el rostro póquer de Bella, se preguntó porque él lo estaba haciendo con ella pero guardó silencio.

Llegaron hasta la puerta y el abrió la puerta empujándola adentro. Allí, el lugar se veía hermoso. Nada comparado en la casa donde se refugiaba. Una casa humilde ante el apartamento lujoso pero sin ser excéntrico. Sencillo, blanco y adornado con colores cafés. Suponía silenciosamente que eran las tonalidades preferidas de él.

Entró cuando él le dio una petición cariñosa a que siguiera. Él cerró la puerta tras de sí y ella siguió hasta los ventanales. Estas criaturas transparentes cubrían casi todo un muro, por eso la iluminación natural era majestuosa. Suspiró en silencio abrazándose y escuchó el ruido sordo de los pasos masculinos. Otra vez su fragancia la cubría en su totalidad, lo buscó con su vista y lo encontró detrás de ella. Se estremeció por la cercanía y gimió bajito. Alguna vez podría parar las testosteronas que él arrojaba. Era glacial, seguro de sí mismo e impecable en su forma de hablar.

Él tuvo miedo de adelantar unos pasos más, como quitando este pared minúscula que ella colocaba para evitar salir dañada. Él no quería hacerle daño, tan sólo enseñarle el mundo pequeño ante sus pies. Alzó su mano y señaló con su dedo estirado hacia la ventana. Más allá del apartamento la ciudad estaba tranquila. Se podía ver cada calle y avenida arrastrada de carros, el tráfico de hoy estaba imperdonable como cada fin de semana.

Admiró cada señalización que él hacía, perdida y sumergida en la formación excelsa del brazo, sus músculos se remarcaban por la pequeña tensión mas el que estaba muy cerca a la espalda lo sintió en su mirada. Quería tocarlo, se sentía perversa y desinhibida, alzó la mirada y se arrepintió de hacerlo. Su aliento la golpeaba cruel y vilmente. Tenía un efluvio de los dioses y suspiro bajando la mirada ya que él se dio cuenta de su escrutinio. Él el susurro muy cerca al oído corriéndole los cabellos largos y sedosos, color castaño.

─ ¿Estás bien preciosa?- Preguntó divertido, reconociendo su ego y poder sobre ella. Más ella no sabía si responder o no, haría una vergüenza si su voz saliese como un jadeo. Se mordió el labio nuevamente levantando el rostro para volver a perderse en la belleza de la ciudad libre de niebla, había sólo rayos solares alumbrándola. Después de un largo minuto por fin se sintió capaz de responder.

─ Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- Él había tenido paciencia infinita. Quizás era un rasgo peculiar en él. Aún con el poder emanado del hombre, el hizo bajar el dedo por el fino y delicado top de Bella. Por la columna sintiendo la piel de ella, caliente, tersa y suave. Ella se estremeció porque no esperaba aquello y gimió sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió petulante el varón y pasó su nariz sobre el hombro femenino. Inspiró una vez más y se degustó el olor natural en ella.

Perdida se hallaba ella ante el jugueteo del hombre y se alejó pronto. Su braga le enseñó la humedad. Como una caricia podía hacerla mojar, tan poderosa se sentía y se refugió en sus brazos a unos pasos lejos del indiscreto sexual. Él sulfuraba las hormonas de ella y no podía evitarlo, si llevaba más de dos años sin nada de sexo. Frunció el ceño él y habló tranquilo.

─ Soy un atrevido. Disculpa, no lo puedo evitar.- Se mordió el labio para evitar etiquetarse como un empedernido, pero ella le alzaba el libido sin piedad. Quería absorberla, probarla bajo sus brazos no sin antes de su consentimiento de su deseo. Se acercó quitando los tantos centímetros que lo separaba de ella y alzó su dedo adornando el mentón de ella. Estaba muy callada e insistió preguntándole.

─ ¿Estás incómoda?- Ella no tenía voz ahora. Su emanar se había vuelto furioso y amoladora. No tenía uso de razón, sus piernas le temblaban y tragó pesado. Bajó su rostro quitándose del dedo masculino mirando de lado al suelo como si fuese la cosa más importante que sus orbes azules.

─ Un poco. No estoy acostumbrada al acecho varonil.- Cerró enseguida sus ojos para regocijarse en un mantra mental y buscar su fortaleza. Él la había derribado, claro, su olor característico lo sentía. Mientras él, volvió a buscar el rostro haciéndola ver a los ojos casi en obligación.

─ No te sientas así nena.-

Se había disparado la confianza empujándola más y más. Con sus dos manos adornaron el rostro de ella y saboreó la tersura de su piel. Quería ir más lejos, sólo no sabía qué tanto ella le accedía de espacio. Sus dedos bajaron a la curvatura del cuello como un cisne elegante. Preciosa y deleznable. Lamió ambos labios y robó más el espacio entre ellos dos dejándolo sólo unos milímetros para probar si tenía la suficiente influencia sobre ella. Ella no se inmutó, más paró su respiración, sus latidos del corazón dieron una respuesta. Toda crispada en su piel y encogida, pero no se alejó de él.

Estaba allí muda, quieta, impávida, con los pitidos en sus oídos tras el bombeo de la sangre. La presión había subido en unos segundos, y su braga volvió a ser manchada de su jugo natural. Él la hipnotizaba, no había resentimientos y ni restricciones para mantener la guardia. Se había quitado la máscara y por un momento se consintió lanzarse al vacío, ya después vendrían las consecuencias. Este era una hermosa secuela. Sonrió para sus adentros y acercó más sus labios a los de él. La difusión varonil la sedaba, la adormecía. Los rozó y esperó que él actuara. Él estaba intrépido, muy quieto y sintió la respuesta de ella.

No hubo un lapso de segundos en quietud, los labios promedio masculinos se apoderaron de ella llevándola al borde. Pudo aspirar el sabor y el aliento impregnado en la boca de ella. Era un elixir lo que bebía, se preguntaba cómo diablos en otras no sentía este emanar. Sólo ella y nada más que ella en lo absoluto.

Ella gimió en respuesta de la efusividad de sus labios amoldados a los suyos. Era rico caminar sobre las nubes, así lo concebía ella. Hurgó afanosamente con su lengua hacia la boca de él, queriendo más. Era como una droga momentánea. Una heroína inocente. Suspiro en su boca y abrió los ojos ya que los tenía cerrado. Los de él estaban cerrado y se refugió en su pequeña felicidad. Lo rodeó por su cuello fuerte con sus delgados brazos y él, respondió la misma potencia de los suyos a su alrededor, en su espalda que era un lugar tan receptiva.

La interrumpió un momento de su desaforado momento y la miró con el suculento deseo en ella mientras sus dedos iban hacia sus cabellos para perderse en ese mar sedoso. Le susurró en sus labios remojados de su propia saliva.

─ ¿Estoy propasándome?- Preguntó receloso de su actitud aún sin querer dañar este momento. Sus dedos se dedicaron a acariciar la piel sensible de la nuca femenina.

Esa pregunta la bajó de la nube estrellándose con la tierra firme. Lo observó inmutable y sonrió gratamente.

─ No, estoy siendo descarada en jugar con fuego.- Alzó una ceja y atrapó el labio inferior del varón.

No había crédito en lo que escuchaba Emmett, ella estaba en la juerga. Puso un dedo en los labios de ella para callarla.

─ ¿Estás segura preciosura?- Él insistió una vez más, no quería llevarla a su oscuro momento. Quería dominarla y tenerla de sumisa. Su miembro había disparado en fuerza y grosor, amparado por el pantalón sudadera que le quedaba apenas a su medida. Allí se podía ver el paquete bien renombrado. Asintió enseguida ella.

─ Si, estoy segura.- Mordió de nuevo su labio inferior siendo coqueta. Había olvidado ser mujer mucho tiempo y esto la excitó. Se cuestionó si debía seguir en este comportamiento o volverse recatada. La sonrisa brillante de Emmett se mostró enseguida con un guiño.

─ Sin problemas, ven conmigo.- La atrajo así mismo con la mano enlazada a la de ella y la llevó hacia la habitación contigua.

Había allí adentro una cama con frazada de colores neutros. Dos mesas de noche cada una al lado de la cama, con sus respectivas lámparas altas y elegantes. No había más allí nada de objetos, salvo el closet y la otra puerta. Ni un cuadro de lienzo. Pobre en decoración, salvo la impecable blancura en las paredes y las ventanas en plena invitación a perderse en las sinuosidades de la ciudad.

Emmett la miró en silencio como ella procesaba la información de la habitación y le susurro a su oído, soltándola de la mano.

─ ¿Confías en mi?- Ella giró su cabeza para buscar la verdad en sus ojos debido a su pregunta sacada fuera de serie.

─ Sí, confío en ti. ¿Algo malo pasa?- Él negó enseguida carcajeando y le devolvió la seguridad.

─ Necesito tu consentimiento nena.- Señaló hacia el closet. ─ Ahí está mi secreto preciosura.-

Ella se mordió el labio, un poco insegura, mas sin embargo él no inspiro nada raro o complicidad de hacer algo malo. Él tomó varias respiraciones hasta que logró mostrarse ya más serio. Su semblante cambió del cielo a la tierra. Ella ya no le gustaba esta actitud. Emmett caminó rodeando la cama hacia la ventana mientras iba hablando.

─ Hay unas sencillas reglas para estar contigo. Primero, deseo saber si estás dispuesta a ello.- Él movió su cabeza hacia donde estaba ella y esperó la respuesta. Ella tuvo un momento de quietud, a qué venía con esta pregunta. Cuáles reglas, se preguntaba varias veces en los segundos que transcurrían.

─ ¿Aquellas reglas tienen que ver con?- Estaba muy perdida, no entendía por qué. Su voz no sonó esta vez tan segura.

─ Mi vida sexual no es la tradicional.- Se calló y esperó pacientemente una réplica de ella. Las cejas femeninas se alzaron, sus ojos se abrieron de más mientras en su mente le agolpaba qué clase de psicópata era él, su vida sexual no era el tradicional. Emmett frunció el ceño y negó con su cabeza.

─ No es lo que piensas nena. Soy un dominante.- Su rostro era impecable en seriedad. Como si un cuchillo pudiese cortar la tensión que él había creado. La estaba empujando a una horca de lujuria sin conocerlo. Callada, pálida y procesando la poca información que él le brindó.

─ Hmm- Buscó fuerzas en su propia voz. Pensó por un momento delirante, nunca había sido sometida. Se estremeció y negó fervientemente con su cabeza. ─ Debo ser tu sumisa. ¿Verdad?- Tiritó al pronunciar la palabra sumisa, nadie, absolutamente nadie le habían hablado de estos temas. Pero, la sola palabra explicaba de dominación. Arte de dominar a la persona para sus antojos y placeres. Él asintió enseguida sin mostrar emoción en su espléndido rostro.

─ Sí, ese es mi mundo sexual. Dominación y sumisión, no me zarandeo en el sexo tradicional.- Arqueó una ceja y demostró bajo su sonrisa el goce de aplicar en ella la dominación. Casi podía sentir el sabor en la lengua de llevarla a este camino oscuro.

Ella se abrazó y suspiró. Era una nueva experiencia más aún todavía no se sentía preparada para lanzarse a este estrecho camino. Pero, sí daba por aplacar su fiera interna. Su cuerpo lo pedía en forma desastrosa y de una necesidad terrible. Si, tan sólo escuchó la palabra dominante, su braga volvió a empaparse de fluido y se preguntó porqué.

El silencio absorto de ella, con la mirada algo perdida pero viajaba en el cuerpo de él, Emmett se acercó a pasos lentos a Bella, como si fuese un león pisando el terreno de la leona. Preparada y lista para la acción. Ese pensamiento rugió en la mente masculina haciéndolo reír en silencio y puso las manos en los hombros de ella para sacarla del letargo.

─ ¿Aceptas tener una experiencia conmigo aquí y ahora?- Ella soltó carcajadas sin parar, se había puesto nerviosa y la risa la atacaba de esta forma. Se calmó y se avergonzó por su actitud poniendo un pequeño puchero tierno.

─ No sé qué decirte Emmett.- Susurró algo más bajo retomando su personalidad. ─ No te conozco lo suficiente.- Suspiró fuerte teniendo un lío mental.

El dedo del hombre la recorrió en la curvatura del cuello de Bella hacia su escote para que cediera un poco y se relajara. Era su intención nada más.

─ No te haré daño, porque sería hacerme yo mismo el daño.- Su mirada fue flagelada y muy seria. Demostró la responsabilidad y el deseo de enseñarle la verdadera pasión de DS.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro frustrado, sus labios se fruncieron a una indecisión. Odiaba estar así y más que él insistía.

─ ¿Cuáles son las reglas Emmett?- Preguntó ella sin echarse para atrás, así asimilaría qué era el mundo de la dominación y sumisión. Él le regaló una sonrisa cálida y le enseñó la cama.

─ Ponte cómoda por favor Bella.- Ella actuó natural, se sentó en el borde de la cama acatando la petición del hombre. Se cruzó de piernas y puso sus manos cruzadas en las rodillas para equilibrar su posición, que su cuerpo ejercitaba fuerza hacia atrás.

Él, con esa potencia en su voz, todas las reglas implícitas estaban allí. Ella había aceptado al menos escuchar cuáles eran las pautas. Pero aún, dudaba si daba el siguiente paso para probar su sumisión. Deseó con todas las fuerzas que las leyes terrenales que aceptara y la llevara a este terreno desconocido.

* * *

_**Gracias por leerme, no pediré rw, si tu corazón te dice que quieres responder ante este shortfic, te lo agradezco, un abrazo caluroso.**_

_**Con cariño, Kathy.**_


	2. Capítulo dos

**Disclaimer:** La saga Twilight, no es mía, es de la maestra y majestuosa Stephanie Meyer, yo solo hago una travesura con los personajes, porque mi musa ha estado furiosamente al lado mío por ahora mientras voy escribiendo. Las peticiones de mis amigas, queriendo otro ShortFic de Emmett y Bella aquí va sin más. Será de dos o tres capítulos, dependiendo de la trama. :B

**Recomendación musical:** Take my breathe away – Berlin.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

La mirada del hombre se había vuelto audaz, negra e impredecible. La intensidad en el color de los iris de él era más dinámico, su azul que demostraba una elegancia natural en su cuerpo. Cada movimiento era obstinado, demasiado seguro de sí mismo. No había un ápice de intranquilidad, todo controlado hasta de sus propios músculos. Así lo definía ella tragando pesado. Suspiró cuando puso atención en las normas frente a la nueva filosofía sexual.

Emmett estaba hacia la ventana mirando un momento el valle de la ciudad, como si buscara en su recóndito, palabras para explicarle a la mujer que tenía en la cama provisional.

─ La dominación y sumisión es una filosofía, no nace en una persona, se cree y se practica constantemente.- Los ojos masculinos giraron para verla y quedarse allí impasible. ─ La sumisión es entregarse totalmente al dominante. Debe tener fe, confianza y seguridad en todo lo que hará es para el placer de ambos.- La voz ronca masculina se había vuelto grave sin dudas, ella lo sintió. Cada cambio en la garganta como la subida y bajada de la manzana en su laringe. Suspiró asintiendo con su cabeza sin emitir una palabra.

─ A veces surgen castigos.- La sonrisa maliciosa del varón alumbró en Bella, se estremeció sin evitarlo con un gemido ahogado. ─ Esos castigos van en azotes y represiones.- Él arqueó una ceja y se acarició la barbilla pronunciada de su rostro. Tenía su brazo cruzado hacia el pecho y del otro brazo lo colocaba encima de la mano.

Se guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y en un mirar ella bajo la vista hasta donde estaba. No tenía precio ahora en su rostro. Pudo darse cuenta que él se había puesto duro, la explicación quizás le había hecho recordar. Admiró la vara hacia un lado, era larga y gruesa. Tomó un suspiro y se arqueó bajo en sus profundidades.

─ ¿Ves algo que le guste Bella?- Él se dio cuenta del escrutinio femenino, en su lugar preciado de una erección. Se había puesto así, recordando secuencias pasadas. No pudo evitar ponerse rígido y furiosamente caliente. Ella alejándose de su mirada perpetua en el paquete del hombre, alzo su vista y se enrojeció inmediatamente. Buscó palabras de su mente pero estaba en blanco, ya que él la había agarrado desprevenida.

─ Hmm sí.- Fue todo lo que pudo responder, si alargaba el momento no encontraría más fuerzas en su interior. Él la había vaciado y se sintió seca.

─ Bien, por ahí vamos grandioso.- Le guiñó a ella y se acercó hasta quedar muy cerca a la silueta femenina sentada. Sus manos aún estaban en los bolsillos, ahora sí podía enseñarle la longitud y el bulto más remarcado a los ojos de ella. ─ ¿Te gustaría tocarlo? Siéntate atrevida por unos segundos.- La incitó a que cayera más fácil en el redondo juego.

Ella no sabía qué hacer, sólo se mordía el labio. Se hallaba indecisa si alzar la mano y tocar la polla del hombre. Estaba dura y potente, la tela delgada del pantalón lo hacía ver muy bien, hasta con detalles del glande más grueso que el resto del tronco. Pasó la lengua en sus labios imaginándose como era el miembro de él. La petición del hombre prometía muchas circunstancias y accedió a complacerlo. ¡Stop! ¿Complacerlo? Se pregunto ella y dirigió su mano a lo largo. Tenía algo de experiencia como masturbar el pene. Miró los ojos varoniles y ni se inmutó, ni se estremeció. Su control era severo jodido. Emitió sólo un jadeo de respuesta. Bajó su mano de allí sintiendo la suficiencia de hacerlo.

─ Ya lo sentiste. ¿Te gustó?- Mordió su labio a un lado, su voz ronca disparó las hormonas de la mujer. Ella simplemente asintió con su cabeza.

─ ¿Te gustó?- Volvió él a insistir. Allí estaba la horca del control posesionándola allí.

─ Sí, me gustó.- Sonrío tiernamente, suspiró al final.

─ Las reglas son muy sencillas.- Se saboreó los labios y se retiró pronto de allí. Él debía tener el manejo de la situación y que no se le fuera de las manos. Bella siguió imperturbable.

─ Primera regla.- Mientras caminaba de lado a lado de la habitación a lo largo frente a la cama. ─ Debes llamarme Señor, no permito otro nombre, ni mi nombre u otro apodo.- Él la miró y miró si estaba de acuerdo o debía explicarle. Ella giró un poco su rostro y susurró suave.

─ ¿Tiene una posición especial que deba llamarte sólo como señor?- Quería saber minuciosamente todo. El se aclaró para devolver la contestación.

─ El que me llames como señor, implica que tú confías en mí. Te entregas totalmente a mi merced. Hare y desharé con tu cuerpo a mi antojo.- La sonrisa de depravación se notaba allí. ─ ¿Estamos?-

Ella lo miró de soslayo y esquivo la mirada pensando. Asintió sin oponerse. Él poco complacido ya que ella lo expropiaba de su mirada.

─ Segunda regla. Harás, dirás y actuarás como yo establezca las ordenes una vez te entregas a mí.- Suspiro dejando la expresión de seriedad frente a ella. Como no dijo nada aún estando ella vislumbrándolo en silencio.

─ Tercera regla. Si te pido que bajes la mirada, que lleves tus manos atrás, que te arrodilles, te quiero así sumisa. Es una posición de la persona que está entregando completamente al amo.- Paró y la miró, no vio tampoco cambios y siguió en su proceso.

─ Cuarta regla. No permito resoples, negaciones, inconformidades. Absoluta entrega ante mis manos.- Sonrió al pensar que ella resoplara, negara le daría una tunda luego. Ella alzó una ceja curiosa y sonrío en silencio con una evasiva en su cabeza.

─ Quinta regla. Si no es el momento de correrte, no lo harás. Aplicarás fuerzas para retenerlo. Pero si incumple esta regla, el castigo es lo que no esperarías. Azotes o tundas hasta que aprendas.- No esperó cuando se curvó la comisura de los labios varoniles, destellando su mirada. Ella se estremeció y sintió una picazón en su interior. Su vagina se revolvió.

─ Sexta y última regla. Una palabra de seguridad la harás pronunciar cuando estés al límite. Soy muy exigente.- Deliberadamente él alzo una ceja gruesa oscura. Con cierta tolerancia anheló que ella dijera algo. Ella irguió su espalda y cruzo una pierna sobre la otra. Buscó su voz clara y convincente.

─ He comprendido todas las reglas. Las asumí sin poner traba. ¿Qué sigue?- Cuestionó divertida y eso relajó al hombre.

─ Sólo queda, que tú aceptes y entras a mi mundo de la dominación y sumisión.- Se sentó en el borde de la cama. Cruzó sus manos poniendo los codos cerca de las rodillas, encorvando su espalda ancha y rígida. Ella pudo ojear como la camiseta sin mangas demarcaba cada músculo, sus omoplatos se ensancharon y pudo pasarse la saliva. Se levantó y puso sus manos atrás. Había tomado la decisión, una parte era la urgencia de saborear el viaje que él haría con ella. Y la otra es aprender de este mundo novedoso y desconocido para ella.

─ Acepto mi Señor.- Sonrío con suficiencia, enseñando una sonrisa de aceptación. Emmett alzó la vista y pudo examinar cómo se transformaba ella. Se levantó también acaparando su respeto y gratitud extendiendo su mano.

─ Un placer contar contigo. Confío en tu palabra, queda bajo tu responsabilidad no compartir la información y te lo guardes como experiencia propia.- Guiñó y ella se estremeció a la coquetería, levantó su mano y encajó con la de él. Su calor la invadió totalmente y tuvo que callarse tras un gemido. La misma electricidad le había recorrido con tan solo un toque y la emancipaba en su totalidad.

─ Tienes mi palabra señor.- Se mordió sutilmente el labio e inspiró más para sí misma que para él.

─ Queda por decidir cuándo deseas Bella e iniciamos el viaje.- Ella quería soltar una carcajada. Había sido sincera y nerviosa en cuanto a la nueva experiencia que le esperaba. Más no, tenía pensado cuando.

─ Lo siento Emmett. No tengo aún decidido para cuando.- Se mordió el labio. Él sonrió de lado y susurró bajo. Su voz salió pesada y ronca.

─ ¿Quieres saber cuándo ansías tú?- Tiró la mano de ella más para su cuerpo dotado de fuerza violenta. Ella no pudo reprimir el jadeo cuando sintió el soplo de él llenándola. Su voz salió quebrada.

─ No, no quiero saber aún.- Emmett se encrespó y habló con voz acerada.

─ No permito aquí una negativa Bella.- Sonrío burlonamente. Ella se encogió, se sintió muy diminuta entre los brazos perseverantes de él.

─ ¿Quieres mi respuesta ya Emmett?- Él asintió de inmediato. Ella volvió a pensar y se decidió con un mordisco en su labio.

─ Ya.- Jamás Bella había estado tan decidida como ahora que le respondió a él que ya mismo. Quería probar ese dulzón poder de él sobre ella. Él soltó un suspiro ruidoso y su voz salió más ronca que nunca mientras el dedo varonil acarició el mentón de Bella.

─Quítate la ropa, quédate sólo en sostén y braga. Manos atrás y arrodillada.- Él sonrió prepotente y se alejó de ella, yendo hacia el closet. Ella se estremeció ante la petición de él y susurró bajo.

─ Sí, señor.- Empezó a desnudarse, veía de vez en cuando qué hacía el fortachón escondido tras una puerta color madera oscura del closet. Lentamente se quitó el top que tenía quedándose en un minúsculo brassier, y su pantalón legui negro que adornaba sus curvas. Sus zapatos deportivos salieron a volar de sus pies y medias, pronto sintió frío en cada poro de su piel. Jadeó deslizando el pantalón de sus piernas fuera de ellas quedándose con una minúscula tanga que se perdía entre sus redondas nalgas. El color de las prendas era de color azul, el preferido de ella.

Él por su parte estaba buscando un listón de color negro, unas esposas cubiertas con relleno en color negro. Codició sin haber mirado de soslayo si ella había obedecido su orden. Jamás llegó a sentir un infierno en su miembro erecto, palpitando de la vena gruesa cuando giró su rostro para saciar su fisgoneo. Allí estaba ella inconmovible, quieta y arrodillada. Se veía cumplida y elegante enseñando los senos pequeños escondidos en una tela cargante.

Él caminó como un acechador, su seguridad irradiaba intensamente en su aura. Sin embargo cuando pasó detrás de ella y quedó así, se inclinó para hablarle en voz serena pero ronca.

─ Eres de admirar Bella.- Sonrió y pasó el dedo por la columna femenina, sólo con un roce que ella se arqueó sin poder evitarlo. ─ Eres sumisa y a la vez rebelde.- Carcajeó él. Era rudo, ella pensaba así misma en silencio. No podía decir nada y tenía en su mente la intención de experimentar mas no hacerlo un plan en su vida.

─Apoya las manos sobre el borde de la cama y abra las piernas.- Dijo esto y se retiro dándole espacio. Él quería percibir hasta donde ella podía asumir las órdenes. El gemido dulce de la mujer salió carrasposo, mientras se acomodaba tal como él le había pedido. Sus manos sobre la base de la cama y sus pies separados uno del otro. Sintió una ráfaga de viento encizañándose en su piel poniéndola más excitada y nerviosa a la vez.

─ Muy bien, me encanta cómo lo haces. Te ves asombrosa.- Se mordió el labio él y pasó los dedos descaradamente por el canal íntimo de ella. Palpó la humedad de la braga y gimió. Ella se retorció ante ese cariño, ¿cómo era posible? Estaba muy ansiosa y quería extraviarse en el desfiladero de la lujuria pronto.

─ Estás húmeda y no he hecho nada.- Él se mordió el labio y negó. Aunque él se sentía cabrón. La cadera notable femenina volvió a moverse porque quería más. Ella quería apagar ese calor internado en su nido íntimo. Alejó el dedo y se lo llevó a su nariz. Era perverso y no tenía vergüenza en hacerlo más que era masoquista.

Él puso sus rodillas al suelo quedándose sentado sobre sus pantorrillas. Inhaló hondamente y saboreó la fragancia femenina. Tan ella misma y escurridiza. Pasó su lengua a lo largo en lo que pudo, absorbió su calor íntimo y algo de su humedad bañada en la tela. Corrió la tanga dejándola descubierta. Un canal sin vellos fue lo que hizo gemir áspero al hombre.

─ Tienes la piel de un bebé.- Sonrió él macabramente. Pasó la lengua inesperadamente hacia el lugar del esfínter anal. Se regocijó el haber probado el jugo sexual de ella. Eso lo encendió mucho más y quería penetrarla como un salvaje para liberarse de su contención sexual.

─ Colócate bocarriba en la cama Bella.- Ella perdida atrapó las palabras y se subió en la cama, se acomodó enseñando el torso al techo. Puso sus ojos curiosos en él cómo estaba. Se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado. No lo sintió de esta manera y gimió tragándose la saliva. Él se adelantó colocándose a un lado y llevó una mano de ella amarrándola con la esposa hacia el respaldar de la cama. Hizo lo mismo con la otra libre encerrándola. Ella estaba asustada, nunca había sido amarrada o esposada. Se sentía impotente. Se movió las manos y le embargó un pequeño miedo, lo demostró en su mirada brillosa. Él puso un dedo en los labios carnosos de Bella y le susurró bajo.

─ No te preocupes, el placer será para ti y para mí.- Le consoló con estas palabras para brindarle su seguridad. Necesitaba que ella se abriera mentalmente y desatara las barreras que tenía allí en su mente. Le envolvió con el listón negro los ojos de ella. Bella había reaccionado aún más fuerte. Era algo nuevo para ella. Él la tranquilizó inmediatamente.

─ Tus emociones se intensificarán. Estás limitada en dos formas. Vista y tacto, que agudizarás otros sentidos. Inspírame Bella.- Ella tomó aire en todo lo que pudo y lo soltó abruptamente. Las risas del hombre estallaron ligeramente ante la actitud de ella. Pasó con las yemas de los dedos gruesos en el costado de la cintura femenina. Encogida y delgada. Pudo sentir hasta las costillas cuando exhalaba sacando el aire de su sistema. Siguió el camino en su muslo, rodilla y finalmente pasando en la pantorrilla al tobillo.

Se levantó de la cama y se desprendió de la camiseta pegada a su cuerpo. Reconocía que tenía músculos debido a sus constantes ejercicios. No se consideraba un fachendoso. Amaba sentirse bien y poderoso a la hora de dominar. Volvió a acomodarse sobre ella con las piernas abiertas sin tocar una minúscula piel. Usó ambas manos a manipular puntos débiles de su geografía. Reveló en algunas partes que ella gemía y se desesperaba. Presionó sus pezones aún escondidos con el sostén. A más no poder alzó la tela íntima y descubrió cómo tenía los puntos erectos. Eran rosados y encogidos. Duros como una roca y anheló morder cada uno de ellos. La piel de ella era nívea y tersa creándose una nueva adicción en la mente viril del hombre.

Lentamente bajaba los dedos marcando como hilos tejidos en el vientre de ella, a la vez tiró la prenda para despojarla de la tanga. En un tirón rápido lo hizo para hacerla rendirse y estremecerla. Ella soltó un gemido ronco. Fue un sonido maravilloso para los oídos del hombre. Desprendió el broche trasero del sostén y de la tiranta para dejarla libre de él. Emmett inclinó su cabeza y planto varios besos en el pecho mas no tocaba los senos, sus partes más sensibles. Ella se revolcó pidiendo atención en sus salientes adoloridos en falta de atención. Admiró él que demandaba más, sin dudarlo imprecó en cada pezón todos los efectos que podía provocarle. Ella gritó y gimoteó, la llevó a catapultar en más de un remolino de emociones.

Se levantó ya teniéndola al borde de su necesidad. Caminó hacia el closet y sacó un dildo vibrador de tamaño mediano. Sonrió perverso y abrió las piernas de ella. Imponente la actitud del hombre cuando puso la punta sobre el clítoris de Bella en sacudida. Ella no había esperado esta labor violenta en su botón más sensible y demostrativo de su cuerpo.

─ Emmett.- Gimoteó ronca y se mordió el labio. En su cuerpo era como un fuego delirante. Sintió en cada poro de su cuerpo desprender minúsculas gotas salinas. La acumulación le golpeó en la pelvis, como mariposas fervientes arrastrando toda su cordura. Se removía en la cama y él seguía con el aparato masturbándola sin misericordia.

Cuando de repente ella arqueó su espalda, Emmett retiró el vibrador dejándola frustrada. Ella frunció el ceño y susurró sin voz.

─ ¿Por qué me haces eso?- Él sonrió con suficiencia.

─ ¿He dicho que te vinieras? Aquí mando yo cuando tienes tu orgasmo y cuando no- El resoplo de Bella fue notorio. Estaba siendo atacada en forma cruel y refutada aunque se guardó las maldiciones mentales que atravesaban en su mente. Él la estaba adiestrando y enseñándole la sumisión.

─ Esa es la esencia de la sumisión.- Suspiró y pasó los dos dedos hacia la abertura de la intimidad en Bella. Abrió los labios y palpó la humedad segregada intima. El olor se había expandido tanto que para él fue casi un golpe bajo a su erección oculta. Gruñó de impotencia. Ella no hizo nada para rebelarse sino dejó que las yemas masculinas calmaran el escozor.

Introdujo en el camino cálido hacia la abertura. La entrada de su intimidad, una guarida rica y compensación de salinidad. La palpó soberanamente sin pudor y suspiró al sentirla estrecha. Se preguntó al mismo si era virgen aunque ella no tenía la dote, más bien que debía tiempo sin tener un ejercicio sexual.

─ Estás estrecha Bella.- Ella se mordió el labio sin concebir como ese dedo fue un intruso en sus entrañas. Se conmovió después de tanto tiempo volviendo a sentirse como mujer.

─ Si.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir como respuesta más no sabía si debía hacerlo. Él movió los dedos más rápidos horizontalmente. Ella volvió a exhalar un gimoteo abrupto tratando de mover sus caderas. Abrió sus piernas ofreciéndole todo guiándole que estaba a la meta.

Todo lo que hizo Emmett para dejarla que alcanzara su orgasmo, presionándole su lugar de debilidad. Su punto g, que lo había encontrado sin problemas. Se decía que tenía mucha experiencia en hurgar y hallarlo para masajearlo. Así, ella estaba en sus últimos momentos. Arqueó su espalda y libró varios alaridos en lloriqueos. Cada convulsión que él recogía visualmente ella lo demostraba sin nada de decoro, sus dedos palparon las contracciones apretándolo dulcemente. La lava caliente y maravillosa de su profundidad se imprimió en la piel de los dedos. Él feliz al sentir esa pócima viscosa y los probó. Degustó los distintos sabores con su lengua y suspiró mirándola, ella todavía estaba en ese letargo orgásmico.

─ Exageradamente apetitosa.- Dijo el varón carraspeando su garganta, ella sonrió para sí misma.

─ Gracias, mi señor.- Suspiró acomodando sus piernas juntas y esperó que él le indicara algo.

El siguió lamiendo sus dedos y no aguardó que tuviese un elegante resabio. Se bajó los pantalones y descubrió la vara erecta. Le gustaba estar lampiño en su área sexual. Bien aseado y así no tendría que tener quejas. Fue una de las razones que le encantó de Bella. Piel de bebé en su coñito. Se masajeó un poco para calmar el dolor pronunciado a lo largo. Mucho tiempo comprimido y escondido bajo el calzón, jadeó y sonrío en lo que le haría a Bella.

Quitó los pocos pasos que la separaban de ella y se acomodó abriendo las rodillas. Se colocó en los costados del torso en ella y llevó el glande lleno de libido hacia los labios de ella. Su exhalación fue imprevista. Ella sintió el aroma del hombre pegado en sus fosas nasales y pensó inmediatamente. ¡Él quería una mamada! Sonrió tranquila y sacó la lengua sin miedo. Probó la gota pequeña que él despegó como reacción, mas suspiró con ruido.

─ Apetecible.- Él carcajeó enseguida por la degustación de la mujer.

─ Así que, ¿soy rico?- Se mordió el labio y esperó la respuesta.

─ Sí, me encantó. Una gota es una gota.- La comisura de un lado se alzó demostrándole confianza hacia él.

Ella abrió los labios y atrapó el glande como si fuese un chupete. Lo lamió y le hizo todas las diversidades de entretención para el hombre. Su polla recibió el masaje más suculento de labios y tragada impecable de ella. Tenía un rostro de pura satisfacción cuando le advirtió que se venía y ella siguió confiada en recibirlo y darle placer a él.

─ ¡Mierda!- Su expresión no tenía precio. Ella lo había sorprendido y fue muy disciplinada a la hora de una mamada.

─ ¿Te gustó?- Preguntó tímida.

─ Sí, me encantó. Eres una tempestad apaciguada.- Carcajeó sincero y desató el listón para descubrir los ojos de Bella. Le gustó desde la primera vez que la vio. Ese color achocolatado que mostraba mucha expresión. Tenía algo en su interior y ella se refugiaba en una coraza.

─ Hmm. Gracias por el piropo.- Se enrojeció de la nada y pestañeó varias veces, mostrando inocencia. Mientras él desataba de las esposas de las muñecas femeninas preguntó curioso.

─ ¿Cómo te sientes limitada?- Besó cada muñeca de ella con devoción y se acomodó a un lado de ella dándole espacio.

─ Pues… Es nuevo para mí.- Dijo con total sinceridad. ─ Nunca había experimentado este grado de intensidad.- El arqueó las cejas y asintió solemne.

─ Es una experiencia diferente y primera para ti.- Ella asintió enseguida y llevó sus dedos hacia el rostro varonil. Él no esperó que Bella tuviese esa emoción, tragó pesado. Los ojos silenciosos y brillosos de ella la sacaron de este alumbramiento. Alejó pronto su mano. Se preguntó porqué actuó así. Emmett, tampoco sabía qué decir, ya que jamás tenía más allá de una emoción así. Cada experiencia con la mujer la hacía llevar entre el dolor y placer.

─ Perdón.- Dijo Bella. Él frunció el entrecejo y acercó sus dedos alzando el mentón. Ella lo había privado de su mirada y lo observó.

─ No te preocupes Bella. Tranquila, no ha pasado nada.- Ella vio el guiño coqueto del hombre y sonrió leve.

─ Está bien Emmett.- Aquella conexión se enfrió y ella experimentó después del post-orgasmo, sentirse muy desnuda ante él y quiso refugiarse con sus brazos. No estaba acostumbrada a ser tan abierta en su intimidad.

Aquella actitud de ella, Emmett lo percibió y se sintió fuera de lugar.

─ ¿Por qué te escondes?- Ella alzó la vista. Tenía su cuerpo sentado y abrazada en piernas tapando sus senos pequeños, sus pies ocultaban su intimidad. La pregunta la cogió desprevenida.

─ ¡Uh!- Fue todo lo que pudo decir y se sonrojó a más no poder. El rostro lo sentía caliente y suspiró sonriendo como tonta. La carcajada gruesa del hombre fue inesperada y lo hizo para darle confianza.

─ ¿Tienes vergüenza?- Ella se mordió el labio y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas riendo como una niña. Él la acompañó y se sintió también como niño relajado. La tranquilidad era la base para ambos. Pensó un momento qué sería de ella para nuevos retos.

─ Sí, con mi propio cuerpo tengo vergüenza.- Ella lo miró y exhaló un suspiro. Él negó con su cabeza para refutarla y se encogió de hombros

─ ¿Por qué? Si eres hermosa.- La mirada de Bella era así algo de perplejidad. Volvió a tomar otro respiro para susurrar.

─ No me siento cómoda con mi cuerpo.- La expresión de Emmett era impasible, volviendo a negar.

─ Yo soy hombre. Te miro como mujer y eres una belleza. Es más, tu sabor es exquisito. Un manjar suculento.- Ella lo miró, sintió los colores adornar las mejillas y sonrió tierna.

─ Mi sabor, no es lo que esperaba como definieras.- La sonrisa de Emmett era poderosa. Siempre era sincero mientras alzaba de hombros nuevamente.

─ Me gusta decir la verdad, te lo dice un hombre dominante.- Ella acomodó los cabellos a un lado dándoles vuelta y asintió.

─ Gracias por tu sinceridad Emmett.- En el estómago de él, se escuchó el crujido liviano.

El hambre reinaba en estos momentos luego de un fogoso encuentro. La risa delicada de Bella resonaba mientras Emmett se levantaba. Al mirarlo por detrás se deleitó las nalgas formadas del hombre, estaban bien formadas. La musculatura resplandecía en él. Suspiró negándose en silencio ya que sus pensamientos eran avarientos. Él regresó con un auricular inalámbrico, hablando por la bocina. La miró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

─ ¿Qué deseas de cenar Bella?- Ella pensó y abrazó sus piernas, colocando la cabeza de lado sobre las rodillas.

─ Quiero algo que me alimente.- No pudo evitar reír mientras él la miraba divertido.

─ ¿Te digo qué platos hay?- Ella asintió. ─ Hay arroz con camarones. Arroz atollado. Arroz tailandés. Arroz chino. Carne asada con ensalada tropical.- Pensó y susurró bajo.

─ Arroz atollado.- Él dio un asentimiento y se levantó para irse nuevamente. Mientras Bella se levantaba y se cubría los pechos. La ventana era larga horizontalmente, pero corta en la anchura. En un piso tan alto nadie la miraría y sintió confianza por su cuerpo. Las palabras de Emmett habían quedado grabadas y resonaban constantemente. Debía aprender que su cuerpo era bello para él.

─ ¿Qué piensas Bella?- La acobijó en sus brazos férreos brindándole calor de su cuerpo. Ella suspiró bajo.

─ ¿Debo decir qué pienso?- La sonrisa de Bella era tranquila, era juguetona. La ceja del hombre enmarcaba en el rostro.

─ Si tú quieres decirme, no hay problema.- El susurro de Emmett era grandioso para el oído de Bella, ya que lo tenía cerquita a su cuerpo. Inhaló el aroma varonil consumiéndola.

─ Tus palabras hicieron efecto en mí. Razonamiento.- Él la miraba de reojo y asintió. La caricia dulce de Bella en el brazo grueso del hombre fue tierna para él.

─ De acuerdo, el hombre tiene la última palabra sobre la mujer. ¿No es así?- Ella alzó la vista y sonrió dándose cuenta de la veracidad en él.

─ Tienes razón. Mi autoestima, digamos que no es la mejor.- Rió tiernamente y apoyó la cabeza suya en el pecho duro del Emmett.

─ No deberías tener tan baja autoestima. Punto final, eres una belleza exótica.- Ella rió y acompañó las carcajadas de Emmett.

Tras pasar el tiempo, los dos se pusieron albornoz para cubrir su desnudez, comieron y entre pláticas se iban conociendo. La tarde había llegado, con el sol ya casi oculto en el horizonte. Ellos estaban sentados juntos en un sofá y justo los tibios rayos solares daban en ambos rostros, miraban televisión. Ella se sentía inmersa y desprendida del lugar. Recordaba constantemente los eventos pasados suspirando en silencio. Sintió que llegaba la hora para retirarse y lo miró. Él seguía viendo la transmisión de la televisión.

─ Emmett, creo que es hora de retirarme.- Sonrió mirándolo. Hasta que él giró su rostro para encararla.

─ Y, ¿no te gustaría quedarte una noche conmigo?- El pestañeo de Bella era nervioso. Recordaba que hacía dos años no estaba con un hombre y él le estaba ofreciendo. Se preguntó de dónde sacó el coraje para responder.

─ Sí, me encantaría.- Él apoyó la cabeza sobre la de ella y siguieron viendo hasta que se terminó la película.

La mente de Emmett proyectaba muchas cosas para tan poca noche que había y lo haría con gusto para dejarla con más sed.

Entre sueños ligeros, regocijos y bostezos de ambos, Emmett apagó la televisión y la alzó con sus brazos. La sintió menuda, era peso pluma para él mientras la llevaba hasta la misma cama donde habían compartido un rato agradable. Ella estaba desnuda y era fácil meterla bajo la frazada.

Se arrunchó él detrás de Bella y suspiró colmándose del olor dulce que ella emanaba. La abrazó y la pegó a su pecho, era inevitable no sentir la reacción como hombre. Su pene ya estaba listo para nadar en la profundidad de la mujer. Sólo llevó el glande a extraviarse entre las nalgas mullidas de ella y suspiró por el calor que aguardaba allí. Se durmió para darle espacio a ella. Sin embargo ella en vez de quedar sumergida en el sueño ligero se despertó. Algo la despertó y era lo que tenía como intruso entre sus nalgas. Allí estaba la erección de él y se mordió el labio deseando llenarse de él.

La mente volátil de Bella se invernó entre el deseo y el masoquismo. Ella consumía la pastilla por sus desarreglos menstruales. No tenía problema si él se correría dentro de ella y así, empezó a trabajar moviendo más fuerte sus caderas. Logró sentir el capullo entre los pliegues de su vagina. Suspiró con un gemido ahogado.

Emmett, sintió esos cambios en Bella, ella quería sentirlo. Pidió con varios movimientos como señales hacia su cuerpo, su intimidad a flor y líquida. La mano masculina se perdió en su vientre y la pegó más para penetrarla. No había afán, quería la experiencia y saciar su deseo.

Cada anillo vaginal adornó el miembro, era apretada y lo sabía ella. Eran muchos meses sin uso salvo la masturbación para calmar el calor que la invadía. Un gimoteo abrupto se perdió cuando él lamía su cuello. Eso la erizó completamente, se sintió más húmeda. El ritmo que llevaba Emmett lo hacía lento y prolongado. Eso le gustó a ella, sin prisas y completo.

Habían cambiado de posición donde Emmett estaba bocarriba y Bella encima de él. Ella llevaba el control de las embestidas. Alzaba y bajaba sus caderas colmándolo en su totalidad, las bolas de él las sentía en sus nalgas. Ella lo miraba intensamente, mientras que la visión de él era brillante, torturada. Lo expresaba por su estrechez y eso la alborozaba.

No habían compartido un beso, para ellos dos era íntimo y de mucha entrega. Ella quería probar el sabor y extraviarse allí. Él no había dado señal y permiso, sólo limitaba su lengua en la piel femenina. Gozó cuando tuvo los pezones como roca en su boca. Los mordió y los succionó de manera vehemente. Bella se enloquecía ante esta acción. Siempre supo que era muy sensible en los pezones y él la estaba llevando al límite. Se mordió el labio y susurró ronco.

─ Me estás llevando al límite Emmett.- Dijo para avisarle.

─ Contrólate Bella.- La voz del hombre fue demandante y clara.

Ella se estremeció fraguándose un poco por la frialdad de él. Recordó que era el dominante y tenía el control de ambos. Se mordió el labio a un lado y cerró los ojos para acatar la orden de él. La noche iba a ser larga para ellos dos y la dejaría bien dolida y marcada como ninguna.

De las muchas posiciones que experimentaron, con jadeos, gritos, aruños, gruñidos y miradas, cada uno mostró la entrega mutua, pero más era Emmett que le enseñaba en cada estocada expectante a ella.

Los miramientos de cada uno entre ellos mismos en la culminación de un orgasmo violento arrastro toda cordura y lucidez. Muchas gotas dispersas y rodadas en los rincones de sus pieles se palpaban como el calor sofocante. Él estaba ya bocarriba, buscando respiración para calmarse. Tragó fuerte cerrando los ojos un momento. Esto había sobrepasado de sus límites. Abrió los ojos de sopetón y observó a Bella. La vio satisfecha de lado en frente a él.

─ Bella…- Ella alzó los párpados y lo miró silenciosa. ─ Tú, ¿te cuidas?- Ella sonrió y dio un pestañeo como afirmación. El rostro de Bella era sonrojado y tranquilo.

─ Uff…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir Emmett. Exhaló fuerte, el peso de su conciencia desapareció momentáneamente.

Una de las manos de Bella fue a parar en el pectoral, justo donde el corazón bombeaba con bastante energía. Puso su cabeza entre el hombro y el pecho y susurró bajo.

─ Descansa mi señor.- La sonrisa de Emmett era pletórica, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados. Le pesaban bastante y el cansancio le llegó pronto mientras tanteaba el colchón para cubrirse ambos con la frazada.

La noche había sido testigo de lo que sucedió entre ellos dos. Para Bella, siendo una experiencia inolvidable y expectativa, le había quedado una duda. No quiso seguir con el dilema mental y se durmió enseguida.

Será una nueva mañana que vendría para ellos dos… Y la nueva aventura si ella aceptaba ser la sumisa de él. La decisión de ella hacia él, le enseñaría si en verdad su mente y su cuerpo estaban aptos para la filosofía. Él le había expresado que fue suave, pero cada vez más le exigiría voluntad y entrega total a nuevos retos y experiencias enriquecedoras.

* * *

_**Éste capítulo va dirigido a una persona, Erica. La sabiduría, el silencio y la tolerancia implican cambios en la vida. (;**_

_**Para l s demás, gracias por leerme, no pediré rw. Si tu corazón te dice que quieres responder ante este shortfic, te lo agradezco. Un abrazo caluroso.**_

_**Con cariño, Kathy.**_


End file.
